Universal Solutions
by Dalin Criid
Summary: Matthew, a mercenary for hire by political parties and corporate bussinesses world-wide takes a contract that will cause him to question his own morals and reasons for fighting in a world that doesn't simply care. That was until he met Ultra Violet... R:T


Chapter One: A new contract, a new beneficiary

Matthew walked briskly through the Venetian crowd, softly pressing people out of his way and checking his watch, in his other hand he held a black leather briefcase which in turn carried the documents for the contract he was about to accept. As he turned the corner the light caught his blondish-brown hair which was neatly combed. His eyes were covered with a pair of wrap-around reflective glasses that hid his light blue eyes. As he walked, he played with his tie trying to fix it up; he enjoyed wearing suits it was part and parcel with the job. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a cliché black tie, which was covered by an ornate black and silver vest and a plain black dinner jacket with matching pants and a pair of black leather _combat_ boots that had been spit polished to a fine sheen. Through the crowd Matthew spotted his 'client' sitting outside a small café, the woman was in her late forties with grey hair and a face that could be considered grandmotherly, but looks could be deceiving, Matthew knew this more than anyone. She wore an immaculate emerald dress with matching high heels and jewellery and was surrounded by a few rather serious looking fellows in their mid-twenties wearing suits similar to varying degrees to his. As he approached one of the men stepped in from of him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to clear you first before you can begin the meeting" he said in a thick French accent. Matthew put the briefcase down and put his arms up to allow the body guard to frisk him, as he checked between the legs Matthew could help but jibe. "Hey, easy down there." he said in mock frustration, the Frenchmen didn't seem too pleased.

"Alright, you may sit down sir" he said with a hint of aggression.

Matthew straightened his tie before picking up his briefcase and walking to the Table. He bowed to the lady with his free arm coming across his torso with his fist on his breast saluting her. "My Lady" he said in Italian. She smiled at him and responded, also in Italian "oh my dear boy, do sit down" to which Matthew did immediately "how have you been Scorpio, haven't you been well, you seem to have left many high paying offers untouched?" she pried gently. "I am honoured that my lady has been keeping tabs on me, rest assured I have been lying low so to speak, since we last met in Red Square" he smiled as he removed his glasses revealing his blue eyes and put the briefcase on the table promptly opening it revealing a set of papers weighed down by a 1911 pistol. "As always my lady, we discuss the 'criteria' before sealing our bargain" he spoke humbly as he handed the papers to her. "Down to business so soon?" she replied with mock horror as she took the papers from his hand, "Scorpio you never cease to amaze me, your father would be proud" her voice was friendly enough but her eyes betrayed the snide remark,. Matthew flinched slightly when she referred to his father. "My husband" she said abruptly, breaking away from the pleasantries "I want you my dear Scorpio, to bring about his end" Matthew raised his eyebrows at this but she continued before he could muster a response "He's involved deeply with the Pentagon, he's been working for the National Super Agency which as you know is the same as the National Security Agency, for years in Metro Ville. The fact is my dear, he has been trading secrets to numerous international agencies including the KGB. I have it on good authority that he may even defect" she said coldly, she pause and let out a shuddering breath than continued "he will be at a meeting in the NSA building on the thirty-seventh floor at ten 'o' clock in the morning on Friday standard local time, I don't care how you do it just make sure he dies" she snapped. She looked expectantly at Matthew who was in a state of shock. Matthew for his part kept opening and closing his jaw while trying to formulate a viable response that did not include somehow offending his client. "Well" he said clearing his throat "Personally my lady, I need to know are there going to be supers at this meeting, how many and which ones?" She stared at him for a long moment, as if she was taking his measure, she eventually replied in Russian "there will be about six, as to which ones I do not know my young comrade" Matthew nodded "how much?" "Fifty million US" she replied, "and considering the circumstances I'd say another one-point five million as danger payment" she stared at him; her eyes were like frozen needles of scrutiny. Matthew sighed then replied in English, "Very well, Payment will be fifty-one-point five million dollars, if you would be so kind as to sign here" he put his finger over a part of the paper " and here" pointing at another.

After the papers were in order Matthew kept one copy and returned it into his brief case. "Just one last thing my lady" Matthew said as he stood and bowed to his client, "be sure to contact me if perchance there is a deviation in the 'targets' whereabouts or activity". The woman gave him a curt nod, "of course darling" and with that, Matthew walked into the crowd disappearing in seconds. The lady shook her head wryly and spoke to her guard in French, "got to hand it to the young fool, he's as good as or better than his father ever was".

Matthew Knight was an only child, born in Australia and the heir to a family fortune of mercenaries. His upbringing was anything but normal, his caretaker now his butler Walter looked after him since he was six always moving between battlefields and countries, his father had died during one of his contracts and his mother had died a few days after he was born. He grew up knowing the underworld of bounty hunting and mercenary work and on his eighteenth birthday took over his father's place as the most notorious mercenary for hire, Scorpio. At the age of twenty he won fame, and infamy, throughout the underworld for his assassination of the Villain, Bomb Voyage in his home city of Paris. It was strange really everyone but the lady who had hired him on for a contract had treated him with reverence and respect.

As he made his way across the tarmac to the private jet Matthew took one last look at Venice, it had been his temporary base for a good three months as sometimes it took a while to make a rendezvous with clients. When he was aboard he picked up the phone next to his seat and dialled a number. "Knight Residence, I'm afraid the young master is away on business if you'd care to leave a message" the familiar voice of Walter. "Walter" Matthew interrupted "it's me, look I've got a contract to fill, look I need you to get me the best equipment possible for this assignment" he continued to fill Walter in on the exact details. "Young master, rest assured everything will be taken care of, I await your return" Walter replied after Matthew was done, I await your return, was as close as Walter ever got to saying he cared for Matthew.

Violet woke early before dawn at five in the morning, throwing off her bed covers revealed a fit and slim athletic build with her hair as dark as black velvet and fair complexion. At the age of twenty she is what modest men would call, quite attractive and naturally beautiful. Sadly Violet never actually thought of herself that way ever since high school she was quiet and rather shy. Whenever someone would attempt an advance on her she would simply blush and mumble a few incoherent words before zipping down the hallway out of sight. Her alter ego on the other hand was confident, spoke openly and always willing to fix a bad situation, she went by the name of Ultraviolet or UV for short. Violet covered her mouth as she yawned she was wearing a top with a generic cartoon character on it and a pair of pyjama pants, both of which accentuated her form. After having a shower and getting dressed in a plain shirt and jeans with holes at the knees and a pair of joggers. She made her way down stairs where she was greeted by her brother who was already sprawled on the couch watching the news. "Morning Vi" Dash mumbled "hey look at this" he sat up and turned up the volume on the television. "Not too loud dash" Violet hissed as she sat next to him. "… The continuing investigation in Paris into the death of Bomb Voyage has finally come up with conclusive evidence, the police having searched a nearby apartment block have found gunpowder residue on one of the windowsills on the third story" the news reporter said " they also found a note in French that read 'To all the families out there who have suffered at the hands of this monster, rest assured retribution has finally been delivered signed The Scorpio' The police are baffled as to who this criminal is and apart from the gun residue it seems that the murder of Bomb Voyage will become another cold case…." Violet looked at her brother "seems like this Scorpio guy is a professionally" she said evenly Dash made a sound and said "yeah right, I bet we could find this guy no problem, we've caught plenty of back stabbing scum-bags in the past I doubt he's that good" Violet just rolled her eyes got up and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast before her morning run.

Meanwhile in Australia, Brisbane Airport

Matthew was tired as hell; he never slept well on flight whether they were commercial or private. As he made his way down the steps from the aircraft he saw his chrome black Sedan pull up, out of which Walter stepped "It's good to see you young master" Walter greeted as Matthew approached. Matthew smiled as he embraced Walter "how have you been Walter, haven't been getting into too much trouble now have you?" both of them laughed "I could ask you the same thing sir" Walter quipped, "touché, come on lets go home" Matthew said as he released Walter. As they hopped in the car "It's good to have you back master" Walter said softly as they pulled out of the airport onto the highway, "It's good to be back" he mumbled before he fell asleep. When they arrived home to the Knight family Mansion on the edge of Surfers Paradise, the building faced out towards the water above a sheer cliff face down to the surf. Matthew trudged sleepily into his room closed the door and fell onto his bed; he was out cold before he hit the pillow.

_He dreamed, dreamed about his fiancée, about her beauty and her personality, her silky smooth hair, the softness and warmth of her body. Then he dreamed of her death, he had proposed to her a day before and had been waiting for her outside a bank in Paris, he had told her that they had enough money but she went in anyway. Matthew waited next to the car, as she came out he turned to open the car door, then next thing he knew he was thrown off of his feet by an almighty explosion. He could smell the acrid smoke and burning flesh, hear the screams and yelling, taste the blood in his mouth; as he rose to his feet what he saw made his heart sink, she was laying on her side blood caking her face . He remembered running over to her, cradling her lifeless body. He heard laughter, a malicious, evil laughter as he looked up he saw…him, Bomb Voyage holding bags of cash and walking away from the bank to the waiting van. _Matthew woke with a start, he was breathing heavily, his suit that he hadn't bothered to remove was soaking in sweat and his eyes were still moist with tears. Using a meditation technique he slowed his breathing "he's dead" he murmured to himself "you killed the bastard remember, he's gone; she's gone" he rubbed his face and with that got up and went to have a shower.

**authors note**

**why hello there, I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter in the Uni Sol story. To be honest with you, this has been my first proper attempt at writing fan-fiction so on that regard if you would be so kind as to leave constructive criticism in the comment section that would be great. Hopefully the portrayal of Violet and Dash wasn't to OOC, anyhow I would just like to thank you for stopping by. If this isn't your cup of tea, well I can only do my best but if you did enjoy your stay I hope to see you around again. And no, before you ask Matthew is not related in anyway to Syndrome. **

**Regards, Dalin Criid **


End file.
